fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 1
right Bestand:H1_-_Adventurers.ogg Hoofdstuk 1 Rijk van de Hemel, het jaar 1733. De ijzige wind woelde door Adamaris' haren terwijl ze weggleed in de dikke lagen sneeuw. De zon was vrijwel verdwenen achter de ijzige bergtoppen, Sneeuwvlokjes daalden neer op de poederwitte grond en de koude was bijna ondraaglijk. Waar er geen sneeuw lag op de rotsen, was er rijp te zien. Adamaris draaide zich om op een richel en keek hoe de zon onderging in een spoor van bloedrode wolken. Dit tafereel had ze nog nooit gezien in het Hemelrijk. Ze had voor een van de eerste keren in haar leven haar winterkleding aan, die ze voorheen alleen maar had gedragen op verre reizen naar het noorden. Het was nu vijf jaar na het ongeluk waarin Adamaris haar zus Kiraya verloor. Ze leed nog steeds onder het verdriet en wist wel zeker dat ze niet goed hersteld was van het verlies van haar oudere zus, maar ze moest nu eenmaal verdergaan zoals het was. Adamaris was al vier jaren lang op zoek naar een manier om haar ledematen organisch te herstellen. Ze had het hele land rondgereisd, was vanuit het Stoomkrachtrijk naar het zuiden, het oosten en het westen gegaan. Nergens had ze iets gevonden, zelfs niet in het Astronomierijk. Tot ze had gehoord over het niemandsland helemaal in het noorden, waar vele legenden de ronde over deden. Ze had altijd gedacht dat dit deel van het rijk vervloekt en onherbergzaam was, waardoor zij en omliggende rijken het nooit hadden ingenomen. Maar volgens medicijnmannen- en vrouwen was de plek magisch en heerste er een diepe bron van hoop en goedheid. De kruiden die zij plukten aan de randen van dit gebergte, genazen elke persoon die ermee behandelt werd. Daarom woonden de meeste helers ook daar; dicht bij het Hemelrijk zoals men het noemde. Volgens verhalenvertellers leefden daar hoog boven dit landschap Genootschappen van Engelen. Gevleugelde wezens die er bijna menselijk uit zagen, maar mystiek en zowat onsterfelijk waren. Volgens de vertellers werden Engelen vroeger aanbeden, maar werden ze vergeten in verloop van tijd toen machines en fabrieken vaker gebruikt werden. De meeste Gelovers vind men in het Astronomierijk, had Adamaris geleerd, en daar had ze dus ook gehoord over het mysterieuze Hemelrijk, waar ze nu naartoe was gereisd. Waarop zou ze moeten wachten? Een mirakel, een gebeurtenis, of wonderlijke kruiden die haar arm en been konden genezen? Adamaris mistte het grootste deel van haar onderarm, maar haar vingers had men terug kunnen vastghechten aan de mechanische vervanging waardoor ze die nog steeds had. Ook haar rechterbeen was niet gespaard gebleven in de onverwachte explosie die plaatsvond op de Stoomkrachtmarkt vijf jaar geleden. Adamaris vroeg zich dikwijls af of het wel echt een ongeluk was geweest. Kiraya was op slag overleden door de klap van de explosie en de scherven die er in meekwamen. Adamaris had het lichaam van haar zus niet mogen zien op haar twaalfjarige leeftijd, omdat het te zwaar toegetakeld was. Adamaris schudde haar overdenkingen van zich af en keek omhoog naar de hemel. De sneeuwige wolken waren terug aan het optrekken nu de schemering viel, maar toch kon ze een bleek licht vantussen de wolken zien gloeien. Ze schudde de sneeuw van haar kleren, klom nog iets hoger en vond daar een kleine open plek, beschut door rotswanden. Er waren diepe holtes in de rotsen waar ze kamp op zou kunnen slaan. Adamaris trok haar rugzak af, legde hem neer in de diepste holte en trok haar tent er uit. De tent was gemaakt van dikke, florale stoffen gemaakt uit katoen. De binnenste zijde van de stoffen was bedekt met zachte wol om de warmte te bewaren. Adamaris sloeg de nagels vast in de grond waardoor de tent strak ging staan, en kroop naar binnen met haar rugzak over haar schouder. Eenmaal binnen trok ze een groot schapenwollenvel uit haar bagage en legde ze het op de grond van de tent. Ze trok haar bovenkleding uit, nam de twee kussens die ze bijhad en legde ze in een hoek van de tent. Vervolgens rukte ze het dikke wollen deken uit haar rugzak en dat trok ze over zich heen. De stilte viel neer in het gebergte. Adamaris kon alleen het zachte tikken van de sneeuw op haar tentzeil horen. Ze trok een kleine kartonnen doos uit haar rugzak en legde hem op haar schoot. Op het deksel waren bloemen, tulpen en rozen geschildert. Ze opende het doosje en haalde er een maar al te bekende vierkante houten muziekdoos uit. De eerste die ze haar gezin had zien maken. Ze opende het dekseltje, en een zwart-witte harlekijn sprong eruit tevoorschijn. Het was een schattige harlekijn, had Adamaris altijd gevonden. Ze draaide aan de sleutel onderaan de doos en een muziekje gemaakt uit hoge klanken klonk eruit op. Adamaris sloot haar ogen en dook ineen. De tandwielen in haar arm rolden over elkaar bij de beweging. De zoete, weeëige klanken eindigden enkele minuten later. Adamaris veegde haar ogen af en keek op. Het was licht buiten. Geschrokken vroeg ze zich af of ze in slaap was gevallen, maar het idee stond haar niet aan. Hoe zou dat nu kunnen? Ze was nog niet eens zo moe. Ze maakte de strikjes die haar tent sloten open en stope haar hoofd naar buiten. Het hoorde nacht te zijn. Maar de hemel was straalblauw en de grijze wolken waren sneeuwwit geworden. Adamaris kon nergens een zon bespeuren en vroeg zich af of ze gek was geworden. Verstoord trok ze haar lederen topje weer aan, en ook haar laarzen en de rest van haar bovenkleding. Ze kroop de tent uit met een kleine dolk in haar hand en keek achterdochtig om zich heen. Ze speurde de richels boven haar hoofd af en zag plots iets wits flitsen op de grijze steen. Niet wit, ongeveer doorzichtig, als glas. Adamaris schoot achter een rotswand en bleef met haar adem ingehouden staan in de schaduwen. Ze kon de persoon op de richel niet waarnemen, dus besloot ze om het zelf af te handelen. Dus sloop ze de richel op terwijl de tandwielen in haar been een ritsend geluid maakten. De heldere lucht en de witte wolken verdwenen plots en het werd weer schemerdonker. Adamaris meende een lichte gloed te zien hogerop de richel, waar ze bewging had waargenomen. 'Wie is daar?!' riep ze achterdochtig. Er kwam geen antwoord. Dan schoot er plots iets af de richel en Adamaris moest haar ogen fijnknijpen om het te kunnen zien, zo snel ging het. Het was een meisje! Adamaris sprong ook van de richel af, en zette de achtervolging in. 'Stop!' gilde ze. 'Nooit!' jammerde het andere meisje. Ze schoot in een rotsspleet en met veel moeite wurmde Adamaris zich er ook achteraan. Dan hoorde zij een struikelend geluid, een plof, en een licht kreetje; 'Nee!' Adamaris voelde een golf van voldoening toen ze het meisje aan het einde van de doodlopende spleet zag zitten. Ze liep er heen en bleef een goede drie meter verder staan met haar dolk vooruit. Dan pas zag ze het meisje duidelijk. Ze wist meteen wie het juist had gehad wat dit gebergte betrefte; Zijzelf, de helers of de vertellers. Het waren de vertellers geweest. Het meisje had sneeuwblond haar, poederwitte wimpers en azuurblauw met violette ogen. Maar dat was nog het minst bijzondere aan haar. De Engel had één vleugel, kristalhelder en al net zo doorzichtig. Alle kleuren van de regenboog glansden en blikkerden erdoorheen. Maar ze was niet zoals Adamaris over hen gehoord had; met gouden haren, blauwe of roze ogen als een dageraad of heldere lucht en twee zuiverwitte gevederde vleugels. Deze Engel was verwaarloosd, afgebleekt en verminkt. 'Wat ben jij?' vroeg Adamaris verbijsterd. 'Ik heb een naam,' zei de Engel gekwetst.'En die is Cyramelia.' Proloog ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 2 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje